


Ever Changing Rules

by saturni_stellis



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/pseuds/saturni_stellis
Summary: Adam takes Lucas out for that decent cup of tea.
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Ever Changing Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



> Written for multi-fandom drabble 2020 :) I've been a Spooks fan since it first aired so it was so fun to re-visit this show and write for it!

The cafe was grubby yet unapologetically English. Carter claimed theirs was 'the best cuppa this side of the river'. Whatever made Carter so keen to stay on with MI5 was still a mystery to Lucas. 

In one cold rush, Lucas was back in that cell, the persistent sound of metal on metal forcing him to stay awake. 

“Lucas?”

Reality re-focused: the clang of a waitress hitting an espresso scoop against the countertop; Carter's hand on his.

“You're here,” Carter whispered, and suddenly, it made sense. 

Home soil was _safe_. Adam was safe. This was the best place Lucas could be.


End file.
